Conventional alpha-numeric keypads (keypads) of subscriber devices include a plurality of keys. A majority of the keys include a number and three or four letters printed thereon. For example, the number nine usually has “WXYZ” printed thereon. In many of these keypads a user must first press a text menu key and subsequently press a specific key several times for entering a text symbol. For example, a user must press the key with the number nine thereon four times in order to enter the text symbol “Z”. Such a process for entering texts symbols is time consuming and error prone. Furthermore, this process becomes even more time consuming as well as cumbersome and inefficient when a user is attempting to write a text message with a multiplicity of alpha numeric key entries.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and device for providing fast and efficient text entry.